This invention relates to an electronic timepiece, which is provided with a memory for storing data representing a specific date and an alarm for sounding an alarm when a switch is operated on that day.
Recently an attempt has been made to provide an electronic timepiece (hereinafter referred to simply as a watch) with various functions, such as a stopwatch function, an alarm function and a world time display. One of such functions is the so-called "calendar alarm", i.e. to sound an alarm at midnight of a specified day. The user, who is sleeping at midnight in most cases, fails to notice the alarm or is not sure if an alarm has been given forth if he is awakened some minutes later. Another method of showing that a specified day has arrived is known. That is, a display element of the watch flashes or blinks at midnight of the specified day. This method does not work well, either, because the user, who is sleeping, cannot notice the display.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an alarm device for electronic watches, which sounds an alarm when a switch is operated on a specified day, thus unfailingly telling the user that the specified day has arrived.